Cuddling with a Vampire
by smytheforthewin
Summary: Kurt is a vampire and he hasn't fed for five days. A quick visit to Scandals and he comes back with young blushing virgin Blaine Anderson, figuring out that he might change his plans for some reasons. One shot Klaine


**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee ( unfortunately )**

* * *

The end of the day is near and I wake up very abruptly, my fangs already darted out and ready to bite. _Day starve again_. The sun isn't even gone, I'm tired and lazy but the burnt in my veins due to the lack of blood is more than unbearable since I haven't fed for the past five days. It's not that I'm unable to chase any human like I usually do. _Totally not_. I just have one of those moments when all my energy is drained out of my body for no reasons and I just can't get out of my bed. It happens approximately twice a year and I don't even know why. I am a freaking vampire. I am not supposed to be _weak._

Anyways. My mentor told me that the overfull of blood in my body makes me sort of drunk. It's kind of weird because if I was drunk, I would like to have fun, like, right now. And actually I don't. I just want to lie in my bed with only my boxer briefs on and my thick white blanket all over my body for the rest of my eternal life.

Yeah. My mentor also told me that I am too eager for blood – newborn habit which is never gone – and that I should reduce my consumption. Like a diet or something. He suggested me to feed from maximum three humans a day instead of eight. It'll be hard but I hate being like that and I prefer taking his advice instead of feeling as shitty as I am right now again and again.

I do my best to pull my fangs back before I finally get out of my bed, wincing at the numbness of my legs and I open my wardrobe to take a white button-up and black skinny jeans. Also a tie. And a hat. I look so good in that outfit. I stand in front of the mirror and I quickly check my hair, no touch up – I discovered that I am cuter when I am tousled then when my hairdo is all clean – and a small spray of cologne and I'm ready for Scandals, where my meal is probably waiting for me.

Wait. No one goes there during the day. _Fuck my life._

Okay then. I guess I'll just have to find someone on the street and find a reason to bring that person home without it sounds creepy.

Bad,_ bad_ idea. I'll wait until it's ten.

[…]

_ Finally_. I am so, so hungry right now and I could drink at least three thousand liters of blood in one go. It will be hard to stay calm among tens and tens of people in a small room but it worth it. I guess.

I park my car near the Scandals, watching men disappear behind the main door and I am almost drooling in anticipation. After a minute of cooling down, I finally get out of my car, heading straight to the building, maybe walking a little bit too fast to look normal and I stop when I hear a conversation between the bouncer and a little man in front of the door. They look like they are fighting.

'' No place for kids here. ''

'' What the fuck are you talking about ? '' the shorter snaps.

'' I said, no place for – ''

'' I heard you ! '' the man grunts. '' I just turned 23 and I know better than you if I'm lying or not. I cannot believe you still don't trust me after I showed you three fucking proofs ! ''

'' Fake ID's are easy to find those days. ''

'' Do I really look like a teenager ? ''

'' Well you're small. ''

'' You won't let me enter because I'm _short_ ? And if a forty years old fucking dwarf would show up you wouldn't let him in ? '' he says angrily.

'' Calm down, faggot. ''

Whoa. That one was rude.

'' Wha – _excuse_ me ? ''

I guess that boy struggled enough for his rights. I put a fake smile on my face and I walk to them, standing next to the shorter boy and tangling my arm with his. Oh my goodness. He smells _delicious_. I give him a small grin before I glare at the bouncer.

'' The pretty face is with me. '' I say, smiling widely.

The big bearded man glances at me and I catch his gaze to use my hypnosis skills. My eyes become black as my pupils dilate until there's no more blue to see.

'' Let us in. '' I say in a calm voice.

The bouncer nods slowly, moving to the left to let us pass. I turn my head to look at the other boy.

'' What's your name, gorgeous ? ''

He blushes lightly and I smile.

'' I'm Blaine. ''

I turn back to the bouncer, catching his gaze again.

'' Tell Blaine that you're sorry and that you'll let him enter whenever he wants without checking his ID and without being an absolute asshole. ''

The man nods again and looks at Blaine, saying absently :

'' I'm sorry. I will let you enter the Scandals whenever you want without checking your ID and without being an absolute asshole. ''

Blaine stares at him with wide eyes, unable to speak.

'' Have fun tonight, Kurt. ''

I simply nod and Blaine follows me when I enter the building. Automatically, the scent of warm blood fills my nostrils and it takes me everything I have not to bare my fangs and bite some necks until I tasted every single man in here.

'' Excuse me, uh, Kurt ? ''

I feel his arm tugging on mine and then I realize that I'm very tensed and that I must hurt him.

'' Yeah ? ''

I look at him, loosening my grasp.

'' What was that ? ''

'' What was _what_ ? ''

He clears his throat and swallows nervously.

'' With the bouncer. ''

The left corner of my lips curls upwards.

'' I have that effect on that man. He's at my feet. ''

Blaine raises his eyebrows and I lean closer to his ear, inhaling the smell of his perfume mixed with the scent of his blood. It drives me _crazy_.

'' Waiting for someone ? '' I say.

'' Uh, actually I came here hoping to meet someone. ''

I smile.

'' Well now you have me. ''

His face lights up, his puppy eyes wrinkling slightly at the corners.

'' Wanna dance ? '' I ask.

He nods quickly.

'' Sure. ''

I give him a wide smile and drag him to the dance floor, moving to the beat and fighting against my starvation that sings ' EAT HIM, EAT HIM ! ' on repeat in my head. I watch Blaine carefully while he dances sensually and close to me, wondering what his lips would taste like. What his _blood_ would taste like. I don't know why his scent has in particular but _god_ how I want to bite fiercely and deeply into his perfect and tanned skin. Blaine suddenly turns around and his body brushes against mine in a very obscene way and I can't resist the urge to put my hands on his waist and pull him closer, feeling my cock twitch as I catch his gaze when he turns his head. The way he fakes a shy look is absolutely _pornographic. _

'' Mind if I have a drink ? '' he asks.

'' No. '' I answer brusquely. '' I mean… no. Don't drink. I'd rather take you home with me. ''

The fact is that I hate, but _hate_ blood with alcohol. Blaine stops dancing and turns to face me, looking confused and hopeful at the same time.

'' Really ? '' he merely asks.

'' Yeah. '' I nod. '' Come on. Don't be shy. ''

I take his hand and walk straight to the main door, not hearing him complain because he doesn't. I sigh in relief when the huge blood smell falters when I step outside. I release my grasp on his hand to shove mine in my pocket and grab my keys, glancing at Blaine.

'' Did you come with your car ? '' I ask.

'' Uh, no, I walked. It takes me three minutes to come here. ''

He smiles gently and I smile back.

'' Okay. Get in the car then. ''

[…]

Once Blaine enters the house, I take his hand and lead him directly to my room. _No visiting required_. I close the door and put a pad lock on it, earning a questioning look from the short boy.

'' What's the padlock for ? ''

I smile wickedly and bite my lip softly.

'' I want to be sure you won't go anywhere. ''

I hear him swallow and I walk towards him, trailing my index finger down his chest very slowly and looking him in the eyes, making him blush.

'' May I kiss you ? '' I ask in a low voice.

He blinks a few times and nods feverishly, cupping my face and pulling me into a heated kiss without I need to move. I moan against his lips, sliding my hands along his back and digging my nails in his shoulders softly. I break the kiss and crash my lips on his neck, licking sensually and nibbling gently at his skin. His breath quickly becomes irregular and I hear him groan, running his fingers through my hair. My lips are ghosting on his jugular vein and I shut my eyes closed, inhaling his delectable scent as a realisation hits me.

'' Are you still a virgin ? '' I whisper in his ear.

He doesn't answer. He _nods_. Oh my god. He is a fucking _virgin_.

'' That's great. Virgins are sweeter. ''

'' Wha – what do you mean ? '' he pants.

I literally push him on my bed, straddling him and pinning his wrists on the mattress with both of my hands, finally letting my fangs out. Blaine stiffs and his eyes widen.

'' WHOA ! WHAT THE F – ''

'' It means, '' I start playfully. '' That plans change. ''

Blaine tries to move desperately but he fails miserably.

'' LET GO OF ME ! ''

'' Don't shout, please, my ears are very sensible. '' I wince.

Surprisingly, he obeys and stays quiet, his eyes watering slightly. What the actual fuck ? Why does it hurt my feelings ? An uncomfortable silence falls and Blaine dares to speak again.

'' Are you going to kill me ? ''

'' Well, I planned to. ''

His eyes widen again and he tries to free himself but I react quickly, stopping him before he could move – and _shit_ I don't have half of my usual strength right now and it's tough.

'' What did I do to you ? '' he says in a small voice.

And he cries. He fucking _cries_. And it hurts my feelings _again_. What's that shit ?

'' Y-you did nothing, I just… '' I trail off. '' Jeez, I'm a freaking vampire and I haven't fed for five days and I'm fucking starving and you smell delicious, that's why you're here. ''

His sobs stop slowly and he looks at me.

'' A vampire ? ''

I narrow my eyes, wondering if he's making fun of me.

'' Vampires do_ not _exist, Kurt. ''

Oh. He knows my name. I kind of forgot that. Stupid bouncer.

'' They do. ''

I grab his hand and bring his index to my left fang. He winces slightly when I pierce the tip of his finger, watching a single blood drop growing from the hole it left. I dart my tongue to collect it and I close my eyes as my entire body is shaking from the intense need. I open my eyes again and look at Blaine right in the eyes while I softly suck the tip of his forefinger, slowly releasing my grasp around his other wrist as I do. Oh my god. He's not tensed anymore. And he's _blushing_.

'' I won't. '' I say, breaking the silence.

He blinks a couple of times, looking like he forgot where he was.

'' You won't what ? ''

'' I won't kill you. ''

He stops breathing instantly.

'' Though I still plan to drink some of your blood so you better be gentle if you don't want to hurt yourself more than it should. ''

And now he tenses again, shaking his head.

'' Please don't. Don't do it. ''

'' Why not ? '' I ask, tilting my head. '' I said I won't kill you. ''

'' How am I supposed to trust you ? '' he says, a scared look on his face.

I sigh deeply and lean forward, resting my hand on each side of his head for support.

'' I may be a heartless creature of the night, '' I say in a soft voice. '' But I am a fair and reliable person. I always had been. And if I tell you that you won't die, then you won't. ''

A faint smile on Blaine's face makes me feel less heartless all of a sudden.

'' Plus, '' I add, kissing him softly behind his ear. '' Virgins are not my favorites only for their delectable blood. ''

I slide one of my hands along his torso and sneaks the tip of my fingers under the waistband of his jeans, hearing him gasp at the contact.

'' They are so easy to turn on. '' I whisper, nibbling at his ear lobe.

He swallows hard and closes his eyes.

'' So what I understand right now is, '' he starts, opening his eyes again. '' You're going to drink my blood and have sex with me ? ''

I grin and kiss him chastely on the lips.

'' Actually, I will have sex with you and drink your blood _after_. '' I amend. '' Now I want you to take your shirt and pants off. ''

He stares at me for about ten seconds, staying quiet all the time.

'' Care to help me ? '' he asks warily.

I grin naughtily and I lean in to kiss him greedily, sliding my hands under his shirt and pulling it over his head. I feel him shiver under my touch and in no time we are both left in boxer briefs.

'' Whoa… that was quick. '' he says.

I snigger and I trail soft kisses along his chest.

'' Vampire skills. ''

I lie on him and I press my leg between his, feeling him growing hard beneath me. The tip of my nose brushes slightly against the skin of his neck, smelling the delicious odor he emanates and I take both of his hand to put them on the small of my back, hoping to make him understand that he can touch me if he wants. My fingers stroke his abs very smoothly while I lick wetly at his jugular vein.

'' Your heart beats so fast… I wonder how much blood will be pulsed out of the holes that my fangs will leave on your wonderful neck. ''

He gasps and swallows.

'' Are you scared ? '' I whisper in his ear.

Blaine stays quiet and closes his eyes, frowning a little bit.

'' Yes. '' he breathes.

A low growl comes out of my throat and I start grinding on Blaine, feeling his hands grasp my ass cheeks firmly.

'' That's it babe, '' I groan. '' You're doing great. ''

I lick a long stripe on his upper chest.

'' I'm rock hard for you now. '' I say, trusting my erection in his. '' Feel it ? ''

He moans and his hips jerk upwards.

'' Feels good ? '' I ask in a husky voice.

He nods feverishly and I reach down to palm him through his boxers, earning an adorable whine from him and I crash my lips on his, pulling back after a couple of seconds only to take a bottle of lubricant from my nightstand. I put it on Blaine's stomach before I tug his underwear down, gasping at the sight of his long, thick length, reddened and leaking at the tip. I look at him right in the eyes, licking my lips suggestively and grinning mischievously.

'' Well, that is going to be _fun_. '' I say, causing him to shudder.

'' Touch me. '' he whines.

I snigger quietly, taking my boxers off and sighing in relief at the release.

'' Oh… I'm going to do more than that. '' I say, pressing my groin against his. '' But you must be patient. ''

Blaine swallows and nods faintly. I lean in quickly, my lips ghosting over his ear.

'' Wanna see me opening myself for you, babe ? ''

He moans more loudly and nods again, breathing hard. I grab the bottle of lube and pop the cap open with the back of my thumb, slicking my fingers before I toss the bottle somewhere on the bed. Blaine watches every single move I make, following my hand as I reach down to circle my entrance.

'' Want me to turn around ? ''

He shakes his head no and puts his hands on my waist to hold me in place.

'' No, '' he pants. '' I want to see your face while you do it. ''

I don't waste any more time and slide two fingers in – bless the vampire's high pain resistance, moaning in a very provocative way and I bite my lower lip softly.

''Turns you on, doesn't it ? Having sex for the first time and your partner is a horny, starving vampire who's opening himself for that fucking huge cock of yours ? ''

He groans loudly, tightening his grasp on my waist.

'' Look at – _ah _– look at you, '' I say, dragging my fingers in and out and scissoring them to stretch myself. '' I bet you're dying to know how my tight little ass would feel around you. ''

He moves his hips slightly, his cock throbbing in anticipation and leaking pre-come on his abdomen.

'' I'm sure nobody ever talk – _oh god yes_ – talked to you like that. ''

He licks his lips and shakes his head no. I smile and drag out my fingers, whining at the sudden emptiness and I lean in to kiss Blaine fiercely. I break the kiss a little bit too quickly for his taste, grabbing the bottle of lube and flicking the cap open and pouring a fair amount in my hand. Blaine gasps and groans when I wrap my fingers around his cock, pumping it slowly to spread the lube.

'' Ready, gorgeous ? ''

I catch his hesitant gaze. I know I should be upset he doesn't say yes automatically like I'm used to, but I understand how he feels right now. He knows his blood will be drained from his body right after and he's probably freaking out.

'' Yes . '' he answers. '' Can't promise it will last long, though… ''

'' Can't promise neither. '' I chuckle softly. '' You're pretty hot. But you're also a huge asshole for having brought back my human feelings. ''

He doesn't ask me about the human feelings, he just smiles. I shift a little to be able to line my entrance to his cock but he stops me.

'' No condom ? '' he asks, looking worried.

'' Vampires are immunized against human diseases. We don't use them unless we don't want our partner to come inside us. And it happens that I_ love_ that. Like, a lot. ''

He nods awkwardly and I resume my action, sinking down very, very slowly to let him the chance to feel _everything_. I moan and bite my lip when I finally sit on his laps. I never felt so filled in my entire life. Blaine already has closed his eyes, licking his dry lips and panting slightly. I begin to move smoothly at a steady pace, gyrating my hips to increase the sensations. Blaine opens his eyes when I rest my hands on his chest for support while I fuck myself on his cock and he whines adorably, quietly asking for more. I smile archly and fasten my moves, eliciting a few desperate moans from my partner and I growl when he throws his head back against the pillows. His hips jerk upwards a couple of times before he begins to meet my thrusts perfectly.

'' Maybe you can have me on all fours next time. '' I say in a quivering breath.

'' Next – _ah _– next time ? '' he asks with hope and fear in his voice, catching my gaze.

'' Uh-uh. '' I nod.

'' You won't keep my in captivity as a sex slave or for my blood or whatev – ''

'' No, '' I cut him off. '' It's only if you want. ''

He grins.

'' Well I might get used to this, you know. ''

I wink at him and reach down to crash our mouths together in a hard kiss. It's all teeth and tongues but _god _this is just so hot I can't even think of kissing properly. Blaine's nails are digging in my flesh and it will probably leave bruises and he shifts and – ''

'' Oh god – _YES _! THERE ! '' I almost yell, closing my eyes roughly.

Blaine's thrusts become harder and faster, the head of his cock brushing against my prostate every time he slams in. I can feel my orgasm build inside of my stomach and it makes my whole body shiver violently. I moan loudly and I bare my fangs instinctively as my climax hits me, my cum spreading all over Blaine's chest and I can't wait any longer to satisfy my starvation. I lower myself quickly and I jab my fangs deep in the boys neck and he screams in pleasure and pain as he comes inside me, his heart pumping his blood harder in my mouth as I suck it in. I growl deeply at the taste, the feeling of the warm liquid on my tongue making me shudder. My hips slowly stop their movements as Blaine rides his orgasm and I slightly raise myself to drag his softening cock out of me. He stays quiet, lying there and surprisingly not complaining. I tilt my head just enough to see the peaceful look on his face and _fuck_ how it makes me want to be hard again. How can he be so relaxed ?

His blood go down my throat in a huge quantity as I drain it from the two little wounds my fangs left, drinking shamelessly and not wanting to stop _at all_. But I feel a weak pat on my left forearm and it rings an alarm.

'' I think you should stop now… ''

Holy shit. I try to pull back but I just _can't._

'' Kurt I – I'm dizzy… ''

Okay. Enough. If I don't stop now, it's going to kill him and I assured him he will live. Oh my god. I'm the worst vampire _ever. _

I find the strength to let go of him, licking the two final drops of blood leaking from the tiny holes. I swallow hard and sit back on Blaine's lap, trying to catch his gaze.

'' I thought you were going to kill me. '' he says quietly, a faint smile curling his lips.

I smile back, relieved for some reasons.

'' I told you I won't. Plus, I kind of want to see you again and your blood is the most delectable I ever tasted so I probably will want to feed from you at least once a week. ''

'' Yeah, hum… I'm… I'm flattered, I really am, but… aren't you afraid I tell someone about all this vampire thing ? ''

'' Uh, no. Nobody would trust anyway. '' I merely say, smirking.

I reach the nightstand to take some tissues and clean ourselves up before I lie down next to Blaine, snuggling on him and kissing the wounds on his neck soothingly.

'' It's a little bit sensitive. '' he winces.

'' Well it will hurt for about one week so you better take painkillers. ''

'' Shit… you've been rough. ''

'' I'm sorry. I will be gentle next time. ''

Silence.

'' So that thing with the bouncer… ''

'' Hypnosis skills. It's wonderful. Though I didn't have to use them on you. ''

'' Uh, yeah, I – uh, I feel kind of stupid to ask you but, '' he clears his throat. '' Will I turn into a vampire or something ? ''

I laugh gently.

'' No, you won't. I haven't poisoned you. ''

'' Poisoned me ? ''

He turns his head to look at me questioningly.

'' I thought it was a blood exchange thing ? ''

'' We're not in True Blood, dork. There's venom in my gums and it's released when the transformation is desired. ''

'' Like snakes ? ''

'' Like snakes ? '' I smile fondly.

I curl into him and nuzzle his neck.

'' Cuddler ? '' he asks weakly, grinning.

'' Human needs. '' I purr.

'' But you're not – ''

'' Shht. Enjoy cuddling with a vampire instead of being eaten alive. ''

He giggles faintly, closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys ! I am new in the english fanfictions world and my english is not perfect but I hope you liked it ! Give me your reviews :D**


End file.
